4: Truth or Dare with Alcohol!
by Scribbles111
Summary: Part 4: Half Term madness and they hold a truth or Dare night, with a few stolen bottles of Fire Whisky! Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, heavily hinter Neville/Luna with the Twins!
1. Dare Night!

**A/N Half term Truth or Dares!**

* * *

><p>Half term in Hogwarts.<p>

A very fun time.

This year, after much protest and many a fight, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, the Twins and Luna had all managed to organise a late night sleep over, and had sneaked Luna into Gryffindor common room, as well as evacuating everyone else from the dormitory for the night.

They had also managed to pinch some fire whisky. Well, a few bottles of fire whisky to be exact.

So it was no surprise, at 11 o'clock at night on the 19th of February, they were all sitting next to the fire...

* * *

><p>Harry, in his rough jeans and old Halloween shirt, was leaning back on the sofa with Ginny sitting between his legs, resting her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms round her waist. They looked so happy sitting together, all warm colours with his red shirt and her faded yellow nighty.<p>

Luna sat next to them, crossed legged, with both feet on top of her knees. She was dressed down from her normal kooky outfits, in simple dark blue cotton trousers and a pale blue long sleeve shirt. It made her look like a little child with her care free wild hair, still damp from her shower hanging down her back, and the delicately painted matching blue toe nails.

Next round the circle was Neville, his old blue check trousers wearing at the knees and his white shirt slightly grey from age. He was leaning on the far side of the sofa with his arms resting on his knees.

Up in the arm chair next to him were Ron and Hermione. Ron sitting the right way on the chair, with Hermione sitting across him, leaning on the arm rest and her feet dangling over the other. Ron was in his usual PJ's, light blue trousers and an old Mrs Weasley jumper, maroon coloured with the sleeve pushed up as he wrapped his arms round Hermione's torso to hold her in a sitting position. Hermione was in her favourite PJ's, a simple grey strappy shirt and tartan red and grey shorts.

And finally next to them were Fred and George. In matching PJ's. They were much the same to Ron with the trousers, except there jumpers were green and blue. They had spread themselves out in front of the fire completing the circle.

And that was it. But that was enough...

* * *

><p>Just as Neville finished swigging down the last of the 3rd bottle of fire whisky, an ingenious idea struck him.<p>

"Spin the bottle" he said looking at the label.

"What?" Fred asked as he momentarily looked away from the WWW order forms.

"It's a game they play in the muggle world, you spin the bottle and that person it lands on has to spin it again, and whoever it lands on they have to kiss. But all the girls here apart from Luna have boyfriends." Hermione said to answer Fred's question.

"Well we could change the rules then. Whoever it lands on has to choose either: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Command, or Promise." Ginny suggested.

"What's the difference between Dare, Double Dare, Command and Promise though?" Harry asked her as he twirled Ginny's hair round his finger

"Well Dare you have to do otherwise you have to do a forfeit , double dare is exactly the same but you choose someone else to do it with you, and command would be you have to do it you can't just go for forfeit." Ron explained.

"The forfeit can be to be blind folded and have to eat something that we choose, and they have to eat it!" George said indicating him and Fred.

"Sure, and Promise is something like a dare that can't be done now, so they have to promise to do it when they can." Luna finished.

"OK, definitely doing this now, it sounds good" Fred decided.

"Use this bottle" Neville chucked the empty bottle over to George, who immediately started spinning it...Just for it to land on himself.

"Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Intro done :D I'm gonna upload the first dare as well, so two chapters, aren't you lucky ;D**

**Beta-ed once again by the amazing Malory14, SO much appreciation for that, check her stories out, especially if you like slash, that's her area of expertise :P**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Scribz xx**


	2. Fred and George

"Come on then, truth dare double dare kiss command or promise?" Ginny asked him with a smirk, already with a plan for each and every answer.

"Double dare, I'll bring my brother down in flames with me." He said with a quirk to Fred.

"If you didn't I would question what was wrong with you" Fred responded with a laugh.

"Shut up, you have to kiss all the people in the room and you can't stop until you've guessed who is who. Whilst blind folded." Ginny said leaning back into Harry. "No family aloud though, so me and Ron don't take part."

"Wait, so you mean me and Harry have to take part?" Neville said with a start.

"Please no." Forge chorused.

"Oh yes! What's the matter, you're not game?" Ginny asked with a chuckle.

"No way Ginny, do you really want to see me and your brother kissing? I hope not!" Harry said leaning far away to look her in the eye.

She shrugged nonchalant, and smiled sneakily at Ron who just high fived her.

"Well you can all use my scarf if you want" Luna said as she ran for her bag, neatly packed in the corner with many charms clanging as she dug around inside of it, hunting for her scarf. She was staying the night in the girls' dorm, Ginny joining the two older girls by sneaking in to their room for a festive sleep over.

"Err, we need another one don't we if they're both doing it?" Neville piped up nervously.

"I'll go get mine if you want?" Hermione squirmed off of Rons' lap and ran up the steps as quick as she can, not noticing Ron sneakily glancing at her bottom as she ran up the stairs.

"You would have thought you would have learnt to be sly by now" Ginny laughed as Ron started to match his hair colour.

"Piss off." Ron said as he pulled a pillow onto his lap.

A few seconds later, and Hermione returned with her Gryffindor scarf, which she tied tightly over Fred's eyes as Luna did the same to George.

"Me and Ginny will decide who goes when as we aren't doing it." Ron said as a smile graced his face, ready to see his brothers squirming for all the tricks they had once played on him.

Ginny quickly pointed to Hermione, as she was already on her feet, which turned Rons face sour once more. In response to her brothers' lack of enthusiasm, she passed over the bottle opener and another load of fire whisky for him to drink. Turning away from the scene before him, Hermione quickly bent down to the twins and pecked them both on the lips, before moving back to Ron and stealing a swig of his drink, before kissing him back.

"And that was who?" Neville asked, getting caught up in the game.

"Let us talk about it first!" Fred chuckled as he pulled the blind fold up and turned to his brother.

"Definitely a girl, I felt her hair on my cheek. And her hair was soft so it was dry, so that means it's not Luna, Neville or Harry."

"That only leaves us with one more person then, seeing as Ginny isn't playing."

"We think it was Hermione" They chorused as they looked right at her.

"Correct, one point to you." She said smiling. "You better had enjoyed that, because it's the closest you're gonna get to me again." She said with a chuckle as she drank more of Rons drink.

The twins laughed as they pulled their scarves back down over their eyes, and awaited the next person to be chosen.

Wanting to get his own back on his sister for choosing his girlfriend, Ron quickly pointed at Harry, and had the moment's satisfaction of seeing Ginny's eyes widen before she regained her cool.

Shaking his head and protesting the whole time, Harry scooted over to the twins and grimaced looking at them.

"Go on then." Ron said laughing at his mates uncomfort.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes before quickly bending down and kissing the twins on the cheek.

"That's cheating! I had to kiss them on the lips!" Hermione screeched as she leaned forward off Rons lap, accidently spilling some drink on the floor.

"Never said anything in the rules about that did I?" Ginny said as she pulled Harry back to her. "So who do you think it was?" She asked the twins quickly, skipping past one of Hermione's drunken rants.

Pulling the scarves off, the twins again turned to each other to confer.

"No long hair this time so it's a guy, and they kissed us on the cheek, so they don't want to kiss us to much."

"And Ginny was defending him, plus Harry's looking super red right now."

"We think it was Harry."

"You guys are good." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Next!" Ron said with a smile on his face.

Pulling the scarves down, the twins looked out at the circle again.

This time, with no prompt, Ginny walked forward and quickly kissed the twins on the cheek, holding her hair back so as not to touch their faces.

"So who was that?" She said as she settled back on to Harry's lap.

"We don't even need to talk about this one."

"We grew up with you; we know it was you Ginny."

"Damn."

* * *

><p>"Next then." They chorused smiling.<p>

"No way, it's only me and Luna left now, that's no good you'll get it." Neville said as he pinched the bottle and had a few swigs.

"Aww, we were enjoying kissing all the girls." The twins smiled as they pulled off the scarves.

"And boys." Neville quipped back as the stole the bottle off him.

"Nah, not so much them." George answered with a grimace.

"Hey! What's wrong with my kissing skills?" Harry asked indignantly as he opened another bottle by him.

"Harry, please, let's not got there." Fred said as he threw the empty bottle next to the fire.

"Good point." Harry said with a laugh.

George span the bottle again, hoping this time it won't land on him.

And it landed on Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN First dare done, what did ya think? I have more chapters, but only if I actually think people like it (Reviews, hint hint) Will I upload more :P **

**Again, thank you to my beta, Malory14, I'm gonna mention you in every chapter so feel special, check her out, she's awesome!**

**Thank's for reading,**

**Scribbz xx**


	3. Luna

"Oh yay, I do like this game."

"Only cause you haven't had to kiss anyone yet!" Ron said laughing at her delighted expression to be chosen.

"Well let's change that then, I choose Kiss." She said with a laugh, clapping her hands together in childish excitement.

Acting quickly Ron said his kiss first before Hermione could, and with her deviant expression it was probably a good thing!

"You have to kiss Neville every time someone says 'and'" Ron said with smile as Neville blushed a deep red. "And whose go is it now?" Ron said with a wink.

Luna leaned over and kissed a very red Neville on the lips.

"Hang on, anyone want another drink before we spin again?" Harry asked as he looked at the bottles next to him.

"Yeah please, pass one over." George asked as he grabbed the bottle opener.

"Hay can you open us one up as well please?" Hermione asked him as she indicated her and Ron.

"And us two please? Oops!" Luna said as she reached over to Neville, who was starting to smile at the new game they had come up with.

"Can you open us some as well please seeing as you have the opener?" Ginny asked him as she passed the last of the bottles over.

"So that's everyone then." Fred said with a smile.

"If we keep this up we're gonna be out of our minds by midnight!" Neville said looking at the empty bottles at the side.

"Let's do it, be a rebel." The twins said with a wink.

"Deal." Neville said with a wink in return.

"Hurry up and spin!" Harry said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"And!" Ron shouted jumping to point at Harry.

"That's two of them!" Luna said as she smiled more broadly and leaned forward to kiss Neville for twice as long. A wit woo went up in the air at the longer the pair stayed together by Fred and George.

"Can we just spin the bottle now then please?" Harry asked as his grin settled.

"Ok, spin away Luna." Hermione giggled.

The bottle span round once more, this time landing on Ginny...

* * *

><p><strong>AN First off, sorry, I don't really think I have Luna in character, or in character for w while, but I will get her back to her normal self soon, promise! So sorry!**

**Thanks for reading, and as ever, check out my beta, Malory14 :D**

**Thanks,**

**Scribzz xx**


	4. Ginny

"Truth"

"Could have let us ask you the question first!" Harry said with a chuckle as he gently tickled her.

"Yeah but I already knew what you were going to say!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"How far have you gone with Harry?" Ron asked, looking her in the eye as his bottle was half raised to his lips.

"Awkward gnargles." Luna whispered as she drank from her own bottle.

Harry started to remove his hands from around her waist as Ginny glared at her brother.

"Can I choose forfeit just to save us from Ron getting angry?" She asked quietly whilst looking at Hermione, knowing how she would try to help her out.

"Sure, but face the wrath of the twins!" She nervously laughed as Harry and Ron both emptied there bottles and reached for another.

"Turn around. Pray for mercy." They chorused with a laugh as they approached her with a grin. She stood and moved away from Harry, holding the scarf over her eyes for the twins to tie. Once in place, they both dived for their bags, and rummaged for what seemed like an age until they surfaced with a hand full of different concoctions.

* * *

><p>With George holding a spoon, Fred careful poured a sachet of ketchup onto the spoon, then hundreds and thousands. They then added some chilli sauce on top and 5 smarties. To finish it off they placed some vinegar and salt pepper on top!<p>

"Without sniffing it, eat this, it's on a spoon so open wide!" George said with a laugh.

"We thought we'd be nice for once! We got you some strawberry sauce with smarties, some hundreds 'n' thousands, then finally sugar to make it sweet!" Fred said as innocently as he was capable.

"I don't believe you..." Ginny mumbled as she opened her mouth all the same.

"Didn't think you would." They laughed as they pulled the now clean spoon from her mouth.

"Eurgh, YUCK!" She gagged as she swallowed it down, and then gulped a load of fire whisky down. "Oh my god that stuff is fowl! What was it?" She demanded as she whipped the blind fold off her face and glared at the twins.

To answer her question the twins did a bravado sweep of there arms to show them the sauces they had used.

"Oh my god that is disgusting you two! Pass me another drink to swill my mouth out with please!" She begged as she crawled back into Harry's arms. He chuckled and passed her the bottle she had requested. She then leaned forward quickly to spin the bottle and then leant back into him, drinking from her bottle as if it was straight water.

The bottle of fate span and landed on Neville.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the big break between uploading, THREE GCSE's in one week, ugh, hell and back! SO yeah, please review, read, and Love :3**

**Scribzz**

**xx**


	5. Neville

"Shit."

"Colouring the air are we now?"Luna chuckled. Neville deepened in colour.

"It's alright, the air is already full of colour. Has anyone else scene the light fairies floating around tonight." She smiled, only to be met with the bemused faces of her friends. Non-plused, Luna carried on her train of thought. "So Neville, Truth Dare double dare kiss command or promise?" She asked him.

"Erm, dare?" He asked with a shrug.

"Let us poor freezing cold water onto your belly button." Harry said without missing a beat.

"Yes! Do it! I'll go get the water!" Ron laughed as he slouched over to the pitcher on the corner table, stumbling slightly as he necked some of his new drink.

"Lie down then." Luna giggled as she pulled his shirt up. "Wow, I never knew you had a six pack!" Luna said as she stared at him.

"Erm, thanks, should I be offended by your tone of surprise?" He asked as he tried to look up at her from sitting on lying on the floor.

"No don't worry." She giggled.

At this point Ron wandered over and knelt beside him, holding the empty pitcher next to him.

"Aguamenti" He slurs a couple of times while pointing his wand at the pitcher. Eventually the spell works and it fills, even popping in a few ice cubes as he mispronounced the spell. "You ready for this mate?" He asked as he bent over his torso.

"Do it, and be quick." Neville grunted as he locked his teeth.

Very clumsily, Ron almost dropped the pitcher on Neville's stomach as he poured it, making Neville gush as he sat bolt upright in shock, accidently tipping the water onto his crotch!

"Ron! What the hell! It looks like I've peed myself now!" Neville shrieked as he tried to brush the water off his trousers.

With a small pixie laugh, Luna reached for his trousers and slowly started to undo the buttons. Neville once again shrieked at her and grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked her in alarm.

"Well they're wet, you can't wear them now, if you don't take them off you're going to get ill! My mother always said when it rains it's the devils tears leaking into you, that's why we want to get out of the water as quick as possible, so you have to get rid of the water!" She said as she continued to undo his pants.

"Dare number two for Neville, give us a strip tease!" Hermione said with a laugh as she rocked backwards and forwards on the chair she was laughing so hard.

"Do it do it do it!" Ginny chanted, clapping along to every time she said the word "It".

"Fine, but next time it lands on me you have to spin it again!" Neville blushed as he stood up. Luna scooted backwards and lay on her stomach, her head resting on her hand as she looked on with utmost interest.

Not to be out done by all the shenanigans happening around them, Fred and George started to conduct the stripper tune with their wands, waving them spectacularly around to the tune of the stripper song as it played.

"God, know how to make a guy uncomfortable guys." Neville whinged as he pulled his T-Shirt over his head.

"Wow you do have a six pack!" Ginny claimed as he moved onto his trousers.

"Hey!" Harry playfully complained as he nudged her shoulder. Nonplussed, Ginny shrugged and carried on watching the show in front of her.

Eventually Neville was left in nothing but his pants, socks and all removed. The girls had barely blinked.

"Ok, you can stop now, at least to leave us lot with innocent thoughts about you." Ron said as he pulled Hermione closer to kiss her on the cheek, trying to stop her from looking so intently on the de-robbed man before her.

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" Neville asked nervously as he clutched his hands in front of his pants.

"Nope, you have to keep them off, but here, have this pillow, you can have that." Luna said with a chuckle, passing him one over.

"Thanks." He said with a blush, sitting down and holding the pillow tight.

"Spin away!" Harry said as he downed his current bottle."

With a flourish of his wrist, the bottle span once more.

And landed on Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Whatcha think? Pwease, if you review, I MAY send you a sneak preview of teh next chappy ;) **

**As always, it goes out to Malory14, thank you for beta this :D **

**Love, scribzz **

**xxx**


	6. Hermione

"Truth dare double dare kiss command or promise" Ron said with a slight wink at her mortified face.

"Double dare, and I choose you." She said as she poked him in the chest, a slight giggle escaping her.

"That was the first "and" for a while! Pucker up you two!" Fred said with a laugh as Luna moved in once more.

"You thought we'd forgotten that one hadn't you." George said as she settled back to her seat.

"Nope, I was listening out to!" She laughed. "I got one for Hermione though." Luna said as she looked dozily out at the stars. "You have to swap clothes, even down to underwear." She said as she looked back at them, a small grin forming. "But for our sakes, go get changed in a different room please."

"Yay I like this one!" Hermione said as she jumped up, dragging a gaping Ron after her, both of them stumbling up the stairs. Ron didn't seem to agree with her by the look on his face!

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later and another round of drinks, the couple eventually emerged, along with a very grumpy Seamus and Dean.<p>

"There we were, having a quiet night, playing wizards chess and betting with knots, and we hear these two stumble up!"Dean says jokingly as he sits next to Fred, tying his navy dressing gown tighter around his waist.

"So we ask them what they're up to, and they say "Truth or dare, with some, shhhhhhhh, fire whisky"! So we thought hey, we're coming down for this one!" Seamus laughs as he perches on the sofas arm, taking a couple of bottles and passing one to Dean.

"The more the merrier!" Harry guffawed as he looked at Ron, looking oh so pretty in Hermione's small shorts, clashing with his hair. Hermione looked quite cute in Ron's to big clothes, but Ron, he really was a site for saw eyes!

"Holy cow Ronald!" Fred spewed as he saw how tight the clothes were on him.

"Take Deans dressing gown please!" George pleaded as he averted his eyes.

Now flaming past his hair colour, Ron pulled Hermione back onto his knee and buried his face into her hair.

"Aww didums." Hermione cooed as she stroked his check. She leant forward and span the bottle.

For it to land, this time, on Fred.

"Double Dare." He laughed.

"Get Snape." Was all Ginny had to say for the twins faces to light up like Christmas trees...

* * *

><p><strong>AN So sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to do that! I am so so sorry, as an apology, I may put up another chapter right now ... Maybe ... But yeah, so sorry, I was caught up with my GCSE and it was my Birthday last Wednesday, I am now 15 :D Woooooo!**

**Thank you to my Beta, although I think I forgot to send you this and it hasn't been Beta-ed, but thank you all the same Malory14!**

**Also, Bye bye to my amazing friend DreamsofRay, who left school today and moving on to Sixth Form, I'll miss you!**

**Thanks for putting up with me and my slow updates,**

**Scribbzz xx**


	7. George and Fred II

"How?" Fred asked with a glint.

"Hmm, he mustn't be able to trace it back to us lot that has to be for sure." Hermione said as she worried her lip, thinking about how important it is to pass potions really.

"And it must be a good one, one that he can't just forget about in the morning!" Harry said with a huge grin, thinking of the revenge he can finally have on the professor.

"Glad I came down for this!" Seamus laughed as he necked a bottle.

"Right, let's brain storm!" George said as he pulled out a notepad and quick quill, turned to the first empty page, and charmed it to scribe.

"Hair dye!"

"A Gryffindor tattoo!"

"Shave ALL his hair off!"

"Charm him to randomly cluck like a chicken!"

"Put holes in all his cauldrons!"

"Give him boobs!"

"Give him anatidephobia!"

"Make him fall in love with Professor McGonagall!"

"Whoa, slow down, the quills about to explode! We have enough to work with now." George said with a deviant smile as he turned to his brother with an expectant chuckle...

* * *

><p>"Right, so let's go over the plan again then." Fred said as they all looked at the large piece of parchment rolled out in front of them, the corners held down by empty bottles.<p>

"Ginny and Luna, you two go down with Ron to the kitchens, Ron will get the elves to let you in, he knows which pear to tickle, and you find Dobby a sap!" George said as he pointed to each of them in turn.

"Then you say Master Harry wants to find Snapes pumpkin juice pitcher, and follow him to the right one. Then poor in the love potion and add Professor McGonagall's hair, and then get out and back here as quickly as you can!" Fred finished.

"Then Dean Hermione and Neville will follow me Fred, Seamus and Harry in, and each cast your spells, and stupefy him so he won't wake up. Then you three again get back to the common room as quickly as you can." George decided, thinking the best at spells and the soberest would be best for the actual magic work.

"Then Harry will keep watch using his cloak, whilst me and George give him a pretty little Lion behind his left ear. At this point Seamus will be happy snapping with his new camera. Shouldn't take too long. We'll be back in about ten minutes." Fred said matter of factly, already standing up and pointing his wand outwards.

"Ready?" The twins chorused.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"All systems are go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Whatcha think? **

**Scribz **

**xx**


End file.
